90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Reading Rainbow
Reading Rainbow is an American preschool TV series that aired on PBS from June 6, 1983 to November 10, 2006, created by Cecilly Truett Lancitt, Laurence Lancit, Twila Liggett, Lynne Ganek and Tony Bunnito. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", as part of the "90's Preschool Block", and will air its' funding credits for each season, as well. Episodes Season 1 *Tight Times (1983) *Miss Nelson is Back (1983) *Bea and Mr. Jones (1983) *Bringing the Rain to Kapiti Plain (1983) *Louis the Fish (1983) *Digging Up Dinosaurs (1983) *Liang and the Magic Paintbrush (1983) *Gila Monsters Meet You at the Airport (1983) *Three Days on a River in a Red Canoe (1983) *The Gift of a Sacred Dog (1983) *Gregory the Terrible Eater (1983) *Three By the Sea (1983) *Arthur's Eyes (1983) *The Day Jimmy's Boa Ate the Wash (1983) *Ty's One-Man Band (1983) Season 2 *Hot-Air Henry (1984) *Simon's Book (1984) *Ox-Cart-Man (1984) *Mystery on the Docks (1984) *A Chair for My Mother (1984) Season 3 *Paul Bunyan (1985) *The Patchwork Quilt (1985) *Hill of Fire (1985) *The Tortoise and the Hare (1985) *Perfect the Pig (1985) Season 4 *Animal Cafe (1986) *Alistair in Outer Space (1986) *Feelings (1986) *Watch the Stars Come Out (1986) *Mama Don't Allow (1986) *Space Case (1986) *The Milk Makers (1986) *Imogene's Antlers (1986) *Germs Make Me Sick! (1986) *Abiyoyo (1986) Season 5 *The Life Cycle of the Honeybee (1987) *Keep the Lights Burning, Abbie (1987) *Chickens Aren't the Only Ones (1987) *The Paper Crane (1987) *The Runaway Duck (1987) *A Three Hat Day (1987) *Rumpelstiltskin (1987) *Best Friends (1987) *Meanwhile Back at the Ranch (1987) *My Little Island (1987) Season 6 *The Bionic Bunny Show (1988) *Bugs (1988) *The Robbery at the Diamond Dog Diner (1988) *Brush (1988) *The Purple Coat (1988) *Barn Dance! (1989) *Duncan and Dolores (1989) *Knots on a Counting Rope (1989) *Mummies Made in Egypt (1989) *Mufaro's Beautiful Daughters (1989) Season 7 *Humphrey the Lost Whale: A True Story (1989) *Stay Away from the Junkyard! (1989) *Little Nino's Pizzeria (1989) *Ludlow Laughs (1989) *Dinosaur Bob and His Adventures With the Family Lazardo (1989) *Dive to the Coral Reefs (1990) *Desert Giant: The World of the Saguaro Cactus (1990) *Tooth-Gnasher Superflash (1990) *Bored-Nothing to Do! (1990) *Sports Pages (1990) Season 8 *The Magic School Bus Inside the Earth (1990) *Jack, the Seal and the Sea (1990) *The Bicycle Man (1990) *Florence and Eric Take the Cake (1990) *Sunken Treasure (1990) Season 9 *Alistar's Time Machine (1991) *The Adventures of Taxi Dog (1991) *The Legend of the Indiana Paintbrush (1991) *Galimoto (1991) *Fox on the Job (1991) *Opt: An Illusionary Tale (1991) *Raccoons and Ripe Corn (1991) *The Lady With the Ship on Her Head (1991) *Kate Shelly and the Midnight Express (1991) *Snowy Day: Stories and Poems (1991) Season 10 *Tar Beach (1992) *The Wall (1992) *Sam the Sea Cow (1992) *Rechenka's Eggs (1992) *Sophie and Lou (1992) *Come a Tide (1992) *The Piggy in the Puddle (1992) *Seashore Surprises (1992) *Through Moon and Stars and Night Skies (1992) *Berlioz the Bear (1992) Season 11 *Amazing Grace (1993) *The Furry News (1993) *Mrs. Katz and Tush (1993) *The Salamander Room (1993) *Silent Lotus (1993) *Follow the Drinking Gourd (1993) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (1993) *Is This a House for Hermit Crab? (1993) *And Still the Turtle Watched (1993) *June 29, 1999 (1993) Season 12 *Nosey Mr. Rat (1994) *Borreguita and the Coyote (1994) *Summer (1994) *Once There Was a Tree (1994) *Applemando's Dreams (1994) *The Lotus Seed (1994) *Hail to Mail (1994) *Stellaluna (1994) *My Shadow (1994) *Ruth Law Thrills a Nation (1994) Season 13 *The Wonderful Tower of Watts (1995) *Martha Speaks (1995) *Alejandro's Gift (1995) *The Sign Painter's Dream (1995) *Archibald Frisby (1995) Season 14 *Fly Away Home (1996) *Uncle Jed's Barbershop (1996) *How to Make an Apple Pie and See the World (1996) *Owen (1996) *How Much Is a Million? (1996) Season 15 *Always My Dad (1996) *Bread Is for Eating (1996) *Hotel Animal (1996) *Someplace Else (1996) *Zin! Zin! Zin! A Violin (1996) Season 16 *On the Day You Were Born (1997) *Hip Cat (1997) *Regina's Big Mistake (1997) *Giving Thanks: A Native American Good Morning Message (1997) *The Carousel (1997) Season 17 *Math Curse (1998) *My Life With the Wave (1998) *Saturday Sancocho (1998) *When Aunt Lena Did the Rhumba (1998) *Worksong (1998) Season 18 *The Sheman's Apprentice: A Tale of the Amazon Rain Forest (2000) *Pet Stories You Don't Have to Walk (2000) *Lemonade for Sale (2001) *The Secret Shortcut (2001) *My America: A Poetry Atlas of the United States (2001) *Badger's Parting Gifts (2001) Season 19 *The Tin Forest (2002) *Max (2002) *Enemy Pie (2002) *Our Big Home: An Earth Poem (2002) Season 20 *Visiting Day (2004) *Unique Monique (2004) *Mr. George Baker (2004) *Beegu (2005) *Two Old Potatoes and Me (2005) Season 21 *The Biggest Test in the Universe (2006) *I Lost My Tooth in Africa (2006) *Boxes for Katje (2006) *Game Day (2006) *Show Way (2006) Broadcast History *PBS/PBS Kids (1983-2006; 2006-2008) Funding Credits *National Science Foundations (1987-2002) *The Arthur Vining Davis Foundation (1994-2002; 2006) *Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1983-1997; 2000-2006) *Viewers Like You (1989-2006) *Barnes and Noble (1985-2002) *The Children's Place (2004-2005) *Ready to Learn Grants (2004-2005) *United States Department of Education (2004-2005) *Dayton-Hudson Corporation (1987) *Kellogg's (1983-1984; 1989-1998) *Pew Charitable Trust (1995-1998) *RCN (1997-2000) *Public Television Stations (1984-1989) *Carnegie Corporation of New York (1986-1993) Category:TV Series Category:1980's Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:PBS Category:2006 Category:1993 Category:1992 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:90s Kid Wiki